The Chess Club
by jeccabelle
Summary: The chessboard is the world, the pieces are the phenomena of the Universe, the rules of the game are what we call the laws of Nature and the player on the other side is hidden from us"-Thomas Huxley My name is Raven I thought I knew the rules of this world. My life changed and now I'm stuck in the middle working for a queen. -Sincerely the Pawn.
1. The Chess Game

The Chess game

'Check mate." Nick placed his white knight on my last escape spot. I put my head down on the table glaring at it to move out of the way. "Do you surrender?" He smiled.

"Never this is my secret weapon." I swooped my hand down and grabbed his king dangling it in front of him. "He is my hostage have all your men back away from my royal king or he dies."

"That is not how you play Raven." He tried grabbing it. I pulled it away and caressed it with my fingers.

"It's called element of surprise." I smiled.

He grunted. "Okay okay." He pulled his pieces back.

"And I would like my queen back." I raised my eyebrows. Chrissa charged into the house slamming the black door huffing and puffing.

"Why does that monster of a girl get everything?" She pouted and sat down on the brown leather couch across from us sitting at a table.

"Who was it this time Rhana or Amira?" She scowled at me and walked into the kitchen grabbing a bag of pretzels.

"Neither it was that girl on the dance team her name was Kari." She popped a few pretzels in her mouth and sat down next to us. "Ew chess." I rolled my eyes.

"As you were saying drama queen." I replied.

"Oh anyways I was flirting with the new guy he is a total hottie and she just grabbed him and stole him away from me." I nodded as she angrily bit the pretzel.

"Really so she didn't kill a box of kittens in front of you its just a guy who would probably cheat on you." I looked at the chess board throwing the king to Nick and sighed. "Truce."

"Hey I want to destroy your king." Nick said.

"Maybe next time."

Chrissa just looked at me all disgusted. "You are supposed to be like oh my gosh I am so sorry lets go sabotage her date with him." I laughed at her Idea.

"You would really do that."

"Yes and you would come with me." She batted her eyes.

"How about I just punch her in the face she will freak out of how ugly she looks she will cancel it."

"Or double date." She looked at me and Nick.

"Haha funny." I played with my brown hair.

"Please I already said you would love to go and I'm just going say I didn't feel well enough to come with."

"What!" I charged over to pummel her face, but Nick grabbed me in time. "What do you expect me to do anyways."

"You can always figure a thing out that's why you play chess." She looked at the chess board and shuddered. "I don't know how you guys play that."

I pushed Nick off. "What do I get from this?"

"A happy friend." I glared. "Okay okay I know how you love to shake things up a bit so how about having the popular girl not get the guy." I shook my head. "Okay fine I will give you a hundred dollars."

"Deal." I brought out my hand but Chrissa just hugged me while I stood there.

"Do I have a say in this at all?" Nick said.

"Nope." I said.

"You get a date with her." Chrissa answered.

"Chrissa don't push this any farther." She laughed.

"Fine Nick I'll clean your dirty truck how about that."

"No I'm good." He smiled.

"Good because I was going have someone do that for me anyways." I grabbed her pretzels and ate a handful. "Now lets get you out of this tough girl look and put you in a dress." She took out my ponytail.

"Hey no one said anything about that."


	2. Prepare to Kill the Queen

Chrissa managed to get me into off the shoulder white shirt and curled my always hidden brown hair. She was now applying light raspberry colored lipstick. "Okay done with that."

"There's more." I groaned. "How do you do this everyday?"

"I don't know I just do it." She grabbed brown eye shadow and blush and applied them on my face.

"Okay now we are done." I grabbed my black boots and put them over my grey jeans. "Well aren't you going look in the mirror?"

"No I'm too afraid to see myself masked with makeup." I answered grabbing my leather jacket and wallet.

"I worked on you for so long, hey what do you think you are doing and taking that wallet with you?" She grabbed a black flat thing. "This is a clutch." I handed her my wallet while she reorganized my cards in there. I walked over to the long mirror and gasped. Chrissa looked up and smiled.

"I do not look like me." I grabbed my hair.

"Don't ruin it." She ran over swiping my hand off. "Here." She handed me the….. clutch. "Now remember the plan."

"I know I just don't like this." She frowned.

"Whatttttt."

"Uh I mean I'm just not used to this look."

"Well get used to it." She pushed me out the door.

"I do not want you driving in Nick's truck.

"We could ride my motorcycle." I suggested.

Chrissa gave me a look of displeasure. "Can you for once be girly?"

"Well I am not really into that shopping ritual you girly girls do." I answered.

"Hurry and get rid of Kari."

"Nick and I will be your royal rooks to destroy the evil queen." I bowed.

"You and your chess slang." She closed the door on me and I walked out to where my blue ninja motorcycle was with Nick looking at the ground bored.

"She made you clean up too." I ran over looking at his cleaned up shave face. He looked at me and his mouth dropped. He quickly closed his mouth and went back to normal with his teasing smile.

"You did too, never thought I would see your hair down ever again." I pushed him. I looked at my blue Ninja Motorcycle and got on.

"Meet you at Fruity Fun Arcade." I yelled as I took off. "I can't wait to meet the drama queen of the school and mystery boy." I said to myself


	3. Dizzyingly Confusion

The wind whipped against my hair as I rode by the long beautiful fields. I smiled at the shining sun and clouds. That's when I felt a strong force hit me making me fly off my motorcycle into the air, I screamed. I'm going to die, right as I almost hit the ground I floated.

"Wouldn't want our precious resource dead do we." I looked to the side there stood a guy he had blonde curly hair and almond colored eyes and had a well-defined face shape. He walked over smirking and with a flick of his finger I fell down with a Humph.

"You ruined my motorcycle you freak!." I yelled as I stood up.

"Really you got thrown out of the air from some mysterious force and floated and your mad about the motorcycle." He laughed.

"Do you know how much I worked for that! You better pay me back!" I glared. He snapped his fingers and I levitated in the air. "Hey let me go!." He started walking and he forced me to follow...float to him. "You idiot let me go I have a date you know they will find out I am missing."

"Are you the girl who is replacing Chrissa at the dinner." I glared at him.

"I knew it hot guys are dangerous, see Chrissa." I said to myself.

"Haha you are quite attractive yourself." He laughed turning around. I tried running away but I stayed in place.

"What are you?" I squirmed around. He brought me closer. "Hey buddy don't get any ideas."

"You don't have any idea what power you contain do you?" He looked at me curiously

"What?" I blinked. "I am just ordinary." I answered.

"No you aren't" He turned his back on me and started walking.

"Hey don't say things like that and expect me not to say anything."

"I am guessing someone is behind this that you haven't grasped you powers." He snapped his fingers again and I fell down.

"You could have slowly brought me down." He walked over to me.

"Do you wear anything that you never take off." He asked. He grabbed my bracelet and took it off.

"Hey that's not for yours to take." He threw it back to me.

"Nope that's not it." He looked at me again. " How have you not gotten your powers."

"It is because her powers inside her are locked up Cavan." I turned around. She looked exactly like him,

"Twins great double the trouble."

"Actually we are the complete opposite of each other he is annoyingly arrogant and I am wise and open-minded." She chuckled.

"Sister I don't think a fight would be good right now." He glared.

"You are right." She walked over slowly and smiled at me. "My name is Isana."

"Nice to meet you but, you know me and Cavan have a double date to catch up to." I ran off towards my banged up motorcycle. but I turned dizzy and fell down.

"Raven my darling I have the power over the brain and you have strong will power but not enough." I tried to keep crawling. "Please let me go." I whimpered as I collapsed making the world go black.

**Omg did you think this was going mean girl inspired story? Not anymore mwhahahahah me and my plot twists**


End file.
